Going back and making it right
by Miss Naru-chan
Summary: The future was destroyed, so Naruto goes back to make the village stronger and finally putting an end to the man that destroyed his, his friends and family's lives and the world...
1. Going back, and why

Ok this is my second story i'm writing and i hope you like it, no flames please, im still new to this so comment and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer:- naruto dose not belong to me , it belongs to masashi kishimoto

Chapter 1

A young blonde looked out at burning building, body's and body parts littering the ground and people screaming and crying for their lost loved ones. If I had been my true self from the start then maybe this wouldn't of happened, I should have listened to Kurama, I could have done more, it's all because of him but I will fix it, I will make everything how it should be and save everyone, and bring peace, this time I will not fail. With this Jutsu I promise I will make it right.

_"Ne, Ushi, U, Tora, Tatsu, Mi, Tatsu, Uma, Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, I, Tora, Hitsuji _Time travel Jutsu"

With a flash of light the young blonde vanished


	2. Arrival

Ok this is my second story i'm writing and i hope you like it, no flames please, im still new to this so comment and tell me what you think. I want constructive criticism and thanks to everyone that is following and faved my story... I apologize for my bad spelling..

Disclaimer:- naruto dose not belong to me , it belongs to masashi kishimoto

Chapter 2

It is 7 in the morning and we find one blonde naruto Uzumaki running to the academy "great the one time I want to try and pass Im running late" runny in to his classroom and taking his seat just as Iruka came in " whoa that was close" he mumbles "ok class I will take roll call and then we will start the exam" Iruka said

(meanwhile on the Hokage monument)

a flash of light appeared and disappeared and then a figure was in in place, "I did it im back not it fix it all, I will find my younger self...after I've talked to old-man 3rd" he put up his hood and headed to the Hokage tower when he was there he knocked out all the ANBU and locked the door then put up a sound barrier. the aged old man stood up with a kunai in hand "who are you and what do you want"

"its me jiji" he removed the hood the 3rd gasped "Minato... no your not him"

"no im not my father but I am naruto, but from the future some terrible things have happened so I have come back to fix it, I want to be a bother to my younger self, I will look after him and I will take our inheritance, you should also get another successor your not what you use to be."

"how do I know what your saying is true" naruto pulled up his shirt and channelled chakra to his stomach and the seal appeared, Hiruzen sat back in shock "I believe you naruto, and I agree with you...but who" they sat in the quite of the room till "I GOT IT" yelled the 3rd "what?"

"you will be my successor, you all ways run around say it I would love to be the one to hand the hat to you"

"thank you jiji I would love that" naruto said with smile and hugged the older man, "naruto you cant go around calling yourself naruto as well?"

"I will change it to Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"ok that's fine, I will sort it all out"

"I trust you with this jiji, now I must go pick my little brother up now amd take him out to congratulate passing the test, talk to you tomorrow with all the details"

(At the academy)

"ok now do a clone jutsu"

"sensei dose it have to be a normal clone"

"no, as long as you make 3 or more than you pass"

putting his hands in a cross sign "shadow clone jutsu" 10 naruto appeared "good job naruto you pass", naruto takes a headband and put it on and walked out of the academy to where everyone else was, with there family he walks over too his swing and sat down. Looking around some people glaring at him other whispering, "how could they let him pass he is the.."

""shh we are not aloud to talk about that." naruto looks down and sighs after a few minutes he gets up to leave, he makes his way to the gate just a tall figure is coming to sight. The man was tall and blonde like him and has the same blue eyes but no birthmarks on his checks, he was wearing black pants with a crimson shirt with an orange swirl in the middle and a pair of black ninja sandals, the man walked through the gate and looked around until his eyes rested on him (naruto) blue eyes looked in to another pair of blue eyes, the man start to make his way over to him.


	3. Brother's

New chapter, I got two up in a day, thanks to my friend that helped edit and type it up...

Ok this is my second story i'm writing and i hope you like it, no flames please, im still new to this so comment and tell me what you think. I want constructive criticism and thanks to everyone that is following and faved my story... I apologize for my bad spelling. And want to thank the people that left comments, they helped me fix what was wrong and hope you and others leave more in my later chapters. Thanks for reading my story..enjoy

please note that I am trying to make the chapter longer..

**Ulyces, **thank-you for pointing that out to me I hope the change I made was better, im still not that good at summary's yet...

**Disclaimer:-** naruto dose not belong to me , it belongs to masashi kishimoto

Chapter 3

He walks to Naruto, squatting down to his height in front of him and looks at him some more

"Um mister, what are you doing?"

"Are you Naruto?"

"Hai but who are you?"

"My name is Kurama Uzumaki"

Naruto stared shocked at this person, who looks so much like him did not dare to hope it always ended in disappointment

"Uzumaki like me?"

"Yes otouto, I'm sorry I couldn't be there but I didn't know what happened while I was on my mission I'm so sorry I know you were alone, aniki is here now."

He pulled the younger version of himself into a hug knowing how much it meant to him.

"I'm so proud you passed you're test lets go celebrate, and catch up I missed so much and it's time to make up for lost time"

Naruto looked up with teary eyes

"Sure, but can someone come with us ni-san"

"I guess but who?" very curious himself

"Sasuke"

"Sure that's fine"

The younger one ran off to get the young raven.

Naruto came back dragging the young Uchiha.

"Let me go you dobe" but the blonde didn't listen

"Here he is, let's go"

They went to ichiraku ramen stand dragging a still refusing Uchiha

"Suck it up teme, you will eat aniki and instead of going off alone"

"Fine, but I didn't know you had a brother dobe"

"Neither did I, so it's fair"

Sasuke looked shocked

"You didn't know you had a brother"

"Well I couldn't contact anyone when I was on my mission I left when I was 13 it was dangerous that I may have been killed then I came back to find mum and dad dead and my little brother is alone"

"I'm sorry about that, what is your name?"

"Kurama"

"Wait… mum and dad, who are our parents, please tell me Kurama"

Naruto begged, Sasuke didn't know what to do a person who doesn't even know his parents or that he had an older brother.

"Naruto I can't tell you right now...b" He got cut off

"WHY… why won't anyone tell me…?" naruto yelled in frustration

"I said I can't tell you now as in this place too many people will hear if word gets around you can be in trouble, you may know but others can't find out yet till I know you can be safe without people coming to hurt you."

"You can come to my house if you like nobody is there but me, not many people go there."

"Thank you Sasuke that's very kind"

They enjoyed their meal with little bits of chatter even Sasuke joined. When they finished they went to Sasuke's house in the Uchiha district.

**AN/ I know sasuke character has changes a bit but that will be explained in a later chapter. Hope you liked this chapter**


	4. Revelations

New chapter, I got two up in a day, thanks to my friend that helped edit and type it up...

Ok this is my second story i'm writing and i hope you like it, no flames please, im still new to this so comment and tell me what you think. I want constructive criticism and thanks to everyone that is following and faved my story... I apologize for my bad spelling. And want to thank the people that left comments, they helped me fix what was wrong and hope you and others leave more in my later chapters. Thanks for reading my story..enjoy

please note that I am trying to make the chapter longer..

**Disclaimer:-** naruto dose not belong to me, it belongs to masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

When they got there they went to the living room and sat down while Sasuke got tea. He came back 5 minutes later with a tray that had 3 cups and a teapot, Sasuke poured the drinks and handed them out and then sat down as well.

"You see Naruto to tell and handed them out and then sat down as well.

"You see to tell you about mum and dad Naruto there are some things you must know and some are not that great, this is a SSS class secret so can I trust you both not to tell anyone?."

"Hai" they both said.

"Well it started 13 years ago on October 10th, a great demon attacked the village a demon known as the Kyuubi no yoko. Now a tailed beast is a mass if chakra so there is no way to beat it so the 4th Hokage had to seal it away but it had to be in a newborn baby that doesn't have its chakra path fully developed, so on the night of October 10th the 4th Hokage did the only thing he could do he sealed the Kyuubi away in a child born no more than 20 minutes before. Naruto you were that child, we are the sons of Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the red death"

A chocked sob was heard they looked over to see Naruto with his legs pulled up to his chest crying into his knees.

"Why… WHY was it me couldn't it have ben someone else I didn't ask for this I don't want it" He jumped and yelled at his brother.

"Shh…shh naru hey its ok it's all ok and why would dad ask for a child if he couldn't even give up his own. He believes you can keep it at bay maybe befriend it, just remember that dad gave you a great power to protect people with. But a bad person will come after it but I'm going to help stop him with you ok and I'm sure Sasuke will to" he said gesturing to the raven who just sat there watching the two brothers. Naruto blushed like a tomato

"He has a point dobe"

"Shut up and thanks teme"

"Okay then we will be going thanks for having us over and I will be expecting to see you with us for dinner tomorrow once you find out who your team members are"

Sasuke looks to the side and blushes a bit "Hai"

The end of the day the three part ways each with a smile on their face.


End file.
